Face Down
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Jyabara thought Kaku was happy with Lucci...until he saw the bruises on Kaku's arms...


Title: Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)  
Author: Shinju Tori (Idea from Tatsu_Shawna-sama)  
Pairing(s): Kaku/Lucci & Jyabara/Kaku  
Genre: hurt  
Summary: He thought Kaku was happy with Lucci...until he saw the bruises on Kaku's arms...  
Disclaimer: Don't own OP if I did Paulie and Kaku would be making out when they go drinkin...REALLY...

NOTE: I changed the song to fit the gender difference…

* * *

Face Down

_Hey, boy, you know you drive me crazy__  
__one look puts the rhythm in my hand.__  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around__  
__I see what's going down._

Jyabara couldn't see it at first...  
All he could saw was Kaku happily in love with Lucci...  
Maybe he just wanted the Kiddo to be happy no matter what...

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror__  
__tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again__  
__You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

He did think they were happy until a year before their mission in Water 7...  
That's when Jyabara saw them:  
Huge black and blue bruises that covered Kaku's torso, arms and legs...

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?__  
__Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found._

Kaku had repeatedly tried excusing them as many things:  
"Lucci'll get rough during sex..."  
"I was training and didn't use Tekkai properly..."  
Useless little things Jyabara suspected never happened...

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect__  
__every action in this world will bear a consequence__  
__If you wade around forever, you will surely drown__  
__I see what's going down._

Jyabara almost believed him though...  
Almost  
Until he saw Lucci strike out at Kaku for nothing at all...

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,__  
__say you're right again__  
__Heed my lecture._

It was by chance that he saw...  
It was like a nightmare, watching Lucci do that to Kaku:  
He punched him in the face, kicked him in the ribs, covered him in blows that Jyabara doubted he would've survived without Tekkai...  
Kaku, smart, kind, gentle Kaku, just took the blows...

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?__  
__Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found._

As Jyabara watched he heard Lucci say, as he stopped and unzipped his pants, something that chilled Jyabara:  
"That's a good boy...You know I love you more than anything in the world...Right Kaku?"

_Face down in the dirt, he said,__  
__"This doesn't hurt", he said,__  
__"I finally had enough."__  
__[x2]_

Kaku whimpered alittle but let Lucci's dick enter him...  
Why didn't Kaku say anything to stop Lucci?  
Why didn't he do anything to stop Lucci?  
Afterwards Jyabara confronted Lucci about it..

_One day he will tell you that he has had enough__  
__It's coming round again._

Jyabara yelled at him for hurting Kaku that way and gave him a good beating...  
Or the closest he could do with Blueno, & Kalifa stopping him...  
He would've ripped Lucci to shreds in a beserker rage that was stopped by one thing:  
Kaku stood between them...  
Kaku admitted that he hated getting beat by Lucci...  
But it had seemed like the only way to get Jyabara's attention...

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?__  
__Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?__  
__Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end__  
__as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found.__  
__[x2]_

Jyabara was stunned as Hell and whispered "You wanted...my attention?"  
He gave a grudging smile and hugged the smaller man...  
"If you wanted it all you had to do is ask..."

_Face down in the dirt, he said,__  
__"This doesn't hurt", he said,__  
__"I finally had enough."_

When they came back from Water 7 Jyabara was pleased...  
Underneath the mask of contempt for Kaku, Jyabara really was happy to see Kaku...  
To see that in no way had Lucci attempted to do do any kind of abuse (physical or sexual) to Kaku...  
He gloated silently to Lucci of his good fortune...  
Only killing those pirates would make it better...

**FIN**

* * *

Hope ya likes~!


End file.
